The Defender Chronicles: Chaos and Unity
by Xoverguy
Summary: After some time of peace, Dr. Eggman and Hamsterville seem to have returned, but what do they have to do with the Heartless, or an evil Raichu attacking the center of Kokaua Town? Rewrite of Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Vol 2. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

The Defender Chronicles: Chaos and Unity The Defender Chronicles: Chaos and Unity

**Prologue**

Ever since the one known as Andre "The Defender" and his sister have been discovered, dimensional research has advanced at an incredible pace. Now communication and travel between other dimensions has become possible.

Ever since the events that have transpired a few months ago, Andre, Lilo, Stitch, and the rest of their family and friends are enjoying a well needed time of peace; living together with those who care about all of them.

But there is always a dark side to progress, and this seemingly peaceful scenario is no exception. A dark cloud is moving in towards our heroes; a cloud that was thought to have vanished months ago. This dark essence presents a threat not only to our heroes, but the dimensions themselves.

When Andre first got to the dimension that belonged Lilo and Stitch, he had thought he had seen it all, but little does he know that the events to come will broaden his view to a universal picture far larger than he ever thought possible. Not only will these events determine the fates of the dimensions, but they will also force him to prove his worth. As a fighter, ally, friend, and father.

Yes, Andre, along with his sister, have stumbled into a magnificence of time and space in which fantasy is reality, and it is his job to maintain this reality, his new reality, intact. So is the job of The Defender.

But he will never be alone. During these new events in the near future, Andre and his family will encounter friends and beings that he himself had once joined with in fantastic and imaginative alliance. Unlike those times, though, this is reality. A reality that can bring happiness and bliss as it can also bring sadness and suffering.

Will our heroes be able to survive the coming threat, even with some outside help. One cannot say, since the future is undetermined, but I can say this much: It will be the adventure of a lifetime.

OHANA UNLIMITED!!

COLD SHADOW TRANSFORMATION!!

POKEBALL GO!!

JACK IN!! TRANSMISSION!!

GIVE ME STRENGTH!!

TRANSFER!! SCANNER!! VIRTUALIZATION!!

CHAOS CONTROL!!

BEHOLD!! OPTIC BLAST!!

COME AND GET IT!!

MAGICAL STAGE!!

**End Prologue**


	2. Enter Maui Mallard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lilo and Stitch, Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow, Sonic the Hedgehog, Final Fantasy, Rockman.EXE, Pokemon, Ojamajo Doremi, X-men, Kingdom Hearts, or any other show/video game/anime that might appear in this fanfic. I only own the Defender Blade, among other things.

**The Defender Chronicles: Chaos and Unity**

**Story Arc 1: The summoning from paradise**

**Chapter 1:**

**Enter Maui Mallard (AKA: the Cold Shadow Ninja)**

**6 months after the end of Volume 1:**

The island of Kuwai was peaceful as usual and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, people were at the beach, it seemed like nothing wrong could possibly happen, but then a news reporter in a television starts speaking.

"This is Honolulu news Channel Ten bringing you breaking news about the sudden disaster in Maui. There are no known survivors and the island was completely destroyed. No further information was available." The reporter said.

The scene switches to a solitary section of the beach where we find a young adult-aged duck with a red cap, red Hawaiian shirt with Hawaiian flower designs, and a weird looking gun. By his expression, he looked very tired.

"Finally, I was able to survive the attack and flee to Kuwai. What were those dark creatures? Why were robots and those other unknown beings helping them destroy the island? No matter, I shall find them and destroy them all!" The mysterious duck said.

Then all of a sudden, a group of shadow creatures appeared all around him. They were about ten in total.

"So you've come to fight me! I will defeat you this time! You'll be sorry you messed with Maui Mallard!" Maui said.

The shadow heartless started attacking him, but Maui dodged. He pulled out what seemed like three lightning bugs; one fire red, one pure white and one that was shiny all over. He loaded all three of them in his strange gun.

"Okay! Have another explosive taste of my Bug Gun!" Maui shouted.

He then pulled the trigger and a ladybug-like missile shot out. It hit the heartless and created a giant explosion, obliterating the whole group. He was about to relax when all of a sudden he was slashed in the arm. Surprised by the pain, he turned around and saw a group of 6 soldier heartless.

"Come back for more, right? Okay! Cold Shadow Transformation!" Maui shouted.

Then a swirling vortex of wind appeared and when it dissipated Maui was in his ninja form. The soldier heartless started attacking with spin kicks, but Maui dodged them easily and smashed each one in the helmet with his ninja staff, making them evaporate into nothingness. When he finished with the group and was sure that there was no more danger he reverted back to his normal form.

"I have to find out who is responsible for this." Maui said as he ran into the jungle. As he ran across the jungle, he hit a plant that had a marble-like ball. It had the number 100 and fell into a nearby puddle. Then the marble started glowing and growing and then flashed.

**(A few miles away, in a cemetery)**

Andre, Lilo, Stitch and the rest of their friends and family were standing in front of the graves of Lilo and Victoria's parents. When Victoria's parents died, Andre and Nani had asked for them to be buried beside Lilo's, as a symbol of unity. They were just finishing, and Andre said something.

"Well, I'm keeping my promise, and taking care of your girls. Things are going well for the moment. I just hope that they stay that way. But if anything happens, I'll be there for them. You can count on that." Andre said as he spoke to the gravestones. "Okay guys, I think that we should move on. How about we have lunch at Macky Mackcaw's?"

"Yeah!" The family replied in unison.

And so they did. Afterwards, they started walking home, while talking about some recent, disturbing news.

"Hey, you kids hear about the disaster in Maui?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, It was horrible!" Myrtle said.

"Yeah!" Yuki said.

"It seems like nobody survived." Teresa added.

"Who could do that?" Elena asked.

"Don't know, but we have to be careful. Kuwai could be next!" Lilo said.

"Yes! Friends must be ready to fight!" Stitch said.

All of a sudden, a robot appears in front of them and punches Andre in the face, sending him through a wall. The other kids looked and discovered that there were three robots, seven heartless soldiers, and 5 Mettaurs at maximum power.

"Oh shoot! Stalagmite Skewer!" Keoni slammed his fist on the ground and two gigantic rock spikes exploded from the ground, taking out two of the robots. Stitch jumped at the last robot and ripped its circuitry out.

"Nani, David, Jumba, Pelakley, back off! We'll take care of this! Rainy Day!" Lilo shouted while raising her hands toward the sky. In just seconds the sky grew dark and it started raining torrentially. "Do it Elena!"

"Okay! Victoria, get ready to absorb any electric bolts that miss their targets! Use them to attack with me!" Elena shouted.

"Yeah" Victoria answered.

"Static Storm!" Elena shouted.

Lightning started hitting the ground electrocuting and destroying the enemy. Victoria absorbed some of the wayward lighting that was falling and transformed it into a beam that finished of the enemy group. After that, the weather went back to normal. Andre returned from the building he slammed into after apologizing and explaining the problem to the owner.

"Good work, kids. I'm proud of you all." Andre said.

His congratulation was cut short when a giant robot landed from the sky, cracking the road pavement and shaking the ground, throwing everybody off balance. The robot had Eggman's design, like the previous ones, but was much larger and had a gigantic spiked hammer over its shoulder.

"It seems that these guys aren't fooling around! Kids, get back! I'll take care of this!" Andre shouted as he motioned them to back off.

"So, it's time!" Andre said as he slammed the tip of his Defender Blade into the pavement. "I call forth the friend that helped me come back to life!! Nozomi!! Friend data in! Download!!"

Reacting to the command, the Defender Blade started to glow a shining gold, then it shot a bolt of energy into the sky, which returned and hit the floor of the pavement. Slowly the shining light took form to reveal a digital replica of Nozomi, the Level 1 Witch Apprentice.

"Okay, Nozomi, I need your help to beat this thing!" Andre said.

Although it was just a replica, the girl showed what seemed to be a genuine smile characteristic of her. She then looks at their foe and speaks:

"Potolila Potolala Puritan Pyantan! Energy Blaze!!"

A blast of magical music energy shot from her Flower Poron, slamming into the robot sending it staggering back. It recovered though, and fired its own energy cannons at the two.

"Holy Panel and Dream Aura!! Chip Data In! Download!!" Andre said.

The pavement directly under Andre and the Nozomi replica started to glow an angelic white, while a transparent white barrier appeared around them, completely nullifying the damage from the impact blast. The robot then tried smashing them with its huge hammer, but the results were the same. It bounced right off.

"Nozomi, time for a combined attack!!" Andre shouted.

Hearing this, Nozomi started charging up her Flower Poron while Andre charged up his Defender blade. They continued this until Nozomi's poron was glowing pink with rose petals circling it, while Andre's Defender Blade was crackling with yellow electricity.

"Now!" Andre shouted.

"Nature's Beauty!" Nozomi shouted.

"Thunder Blazer!!" Andre shouted.

A cyclone of magical flower petals surrounded the robot, dealing damage while the sky grew dark once again, summoning down lightning to strike the robot. The electricity joined with the rose cyclone, turning into a blazing vortex of red and yellow, which eventually caused the giant robot to short circuit and explode, sending pieces everywhere.

"All right, enemy destroyed!" Andre shouted satisfied. "Friend chip Nozomi, return!"

The Nozomi replica smiled once again as she waved goodbye, then it turned into the previous bolt of energy and returned to Andre's Defender Blade, thus returning the friend chip data and restoring the energy used for it.

"Those robots looked like Eggman's! What do you think this means?" Lilo shouted as everybody rushed toward Andre.

"That possibly means that Eggman and Hamsterviel are attacking again. And with the heartless, that means that they are not alone anymore. Everybody, go home and rest. Tomorrow there will be an emergency meeting at the HQ in the cove."

But before they could agree, they heard the screaming of various civilians, who were running towards them. The civilians passed them by.

"What's going on?" Andre asked.

"There is a giant brown rat attacking the central square! It has a lightning bolt tail and can shoot electricity from its body!" One of the civilians frantically explained.

"No, it can't be!" Andre shouted.

"What do you think it is?" Lilo asked.

"I don't care right now what I think. I just hope that I'm wrong!" Andre said as he blasted towards the central square at high speed.

"Hey wait for us!" Lilo shouted, but he was too far ahead to hear them.

Andre got to the central square to find out that the area has been badly damaged. Windows are broken, it seems like something ripped through some sections of the tiled floor, and some trees were burning. Thankfully, it didn't seem that anybody was hurt, or even around, for that matter.

"Now let's see what could have done this?" Andre said to himself.

He didn't have to wait for long, since an intense blast of electricity was launched toward him. He barely dodges the blast, which explodes and creates a crater just where he was. He looks toward the starting point of the blast and sees a small, rodent-like creature that matches the description provided by the civilian a while ago.

"I was right, it was a Raichu. This is not good, and the fact that it attacked me without anybody commanding is even worse." Andre said to himself, recalling what he had heard of Pokemon from his home, The Master Dimension.

The Riachu seemed angry that he had missed his target, so he launched another blast of electricity at Andre. This time, Andre raised his Defender Blade in a defensive stance. The sword was impacted by the electric blast, but promptly absorbed the charge, surprising the Raichu, but just making it angrier.

"I'm glad my sword is cybernetic, but I still don't understand why it's attacking me! Pokemon don't just attack humans for no apparent reason!" Andre was trying to reason to himself.

Just then, a white energy blast made a direct hit on the Raichu, sending it sprawling. Andre looked back to see Victoria, Lilo and the other kids, ready for battle.

"Daddy, if you're right about what you said, then I have to tell you that it's not acting like it normally would. I checked its energy, and something's not right about it. It seems like it has a lot of negative emotions." Victoria said.

"You can tell that just by its energy signature?" Andre asked surprised.

"I have been training with my energy powers. I discovered this ability not too long ago." Victoria explained.

"Hey guys, something is happening!" Myrtle shouted.

Everybody looked over to where Raichu was standing. It was now in a crouched position, and it seemed to be charging up electrical energy to such a point that it started cloaking all over it's body. It stared at them with an enraged and determined look on its face.

"No, it wouldn't! Kids, get out of the way NOW!" Andre shouted.

Just as he finished, the Raichu exploded from its position, heading directly towards them at obscene speed, all while being cloaked by a blazing ball of electricity.

"It's using Volt Tackle! Dodge it!" Andre shouted to the others.

They all dodged, but the Raichu about-faced and returned towards them, this time rushing directly for Lilo!

"CRAP!! Lilo, get out of there! You're water elemental!!" Andre shouted.

Lilo just stood there petrified, but just before Raichu could make impact, Stitch jumped kicked it hard from the side, canceling out the Volt Tackle and sending it flying.

"Meega Nala Queesta!!" Stitch shouted as he brought out his plasma blasters and fired three blasts that made a direct hit on the Raichu and inflicted plasma burns. The Raichu hit the ground, rolling in pain.

"Hold it, Stitch! I think we got it incapacitated! There is no need for any more force!" Andre said while motioning Stitch to stop his assault.

"Okey takka (Okay)" Stitch said.

Just then, the injured Raichu seemed to start glowing, and then disappeared in a flash. This left Andre and the others confused.

"What was that?" Lilo asked.

"It looked like a teleportation beam." Stitch replied.

"This is bad. We have to get home. I have to go file a report to the Grand Councilwoman, telling her about this. Get to your homes kids, and remember about the meeting. Something tells me that this more serious than any of us expect.

"Okay!" Everybody said and went their separate ways. Lilo, Stitch and Victoria returned with Andre to their home.

**(That night, in a secret room of the Turian Council)**

The Grand Councilwoman was walking through a hall until she enters a dark dome shaped area, similar to the Galactic Federation council chamber. There she stands on her podium. She then speaks out to the darkness.

"I call this emergency meeting to order." The Grand Councilwoman remarked. "Roll call: King Elias"

"Present" King Elias responded.

"Professor Xavier"

"Present"

"Professor Oak"

"Present"

"Doctor Hikari"

"Present"

"Mr. Famous"

"Present"

"Reeves Tuesti"

"Present"

"Tsung, leader of the Turks"

"Present"

"King Mickey"

There was no answer.

"King Mickey?" The Grand Councilwoman repeated.

"He told us to excuse his absence. There was a matter of dire importance that he needed to attend to." Professor X mentioned.

"Very well, let us get to the point of this meeting. As you all know, due to hostile events that have taken place in the past, we have found it necessary to join our hands in alliance, although in secret for the moment." The Grand Councilwoman explained.

Everybody made gestures of agreement.

"Just a few hours ago I received a report from a highly respected citizen that might suggest that the source of these hostilities might be on the attack again." The Grand Councilwoman mentioned. This brought worried reactions from all present.

"What does the report say?" Reeves asked.

"I have the understanding that there was an encounter with various kinds of beings that are already classified as enemies. These include: Cybernetic beings with viral signatures, the dark beings known as Heartless, and robots whose construction signature match those made by the infamous Dr. Eggman."

"Eggman! Are you sure about this?" King Elias asked.

"I have no reason to doubt the sincerity of my source; however, I am not finished." The Grand Councilwoman mentioned.

"Of course. Excuse me for the outburst. You may proceed." King Elias replied.

"There was also a first encounter with a being my sources identify as a "Pokemon", which was terrorizing the Central Square of their area. They said they were able to incapacitate it, but it disappeared, as if it was teleported out of the area. The Grand Councilwoman explained. This got Professor Oak's attention.

"Did you say a "Pokemon", Ma'am?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask you about it. My sources identified said Pokemon as a Raichu, which was showing very strange behavior, negative to its nature." The Grand Councilwoman explained.

"What kind of behavior?" Professor Oak asked.

"It was knowingly and willingly attacking human beings." The Grand Councilwoman specified.

This made Professor Oak's face pale in dismay. He put his head down and then he spoke.

"I thought we had resolved that issue. I had heard from other fellow scientists and professors that there was an issue in the Orre Region back in my world. There was a group of unscrupulous scientists who wished to make pokemon into the ultimate fighting weapons. This was done by a process that "closed a pokemon's heart" so to speak. They wipe out any merciful emotions that the pokemon may have and replace them with negative emotions. This brings their power levels to obscene levels, but also destroys their moral and natural restrictions. They could attack and kill any other living thing without a second thought." Professor Oak explained. This brought gasps throughout the dome.

"I had understood that the situation had been put under control thanks to technology that could purify said pokemon and restore them back to normal. Eventually they were able to catch all the dubbed "Shadow Pokemon" and restore them. Sadly it seems that our enemy now has the Shadow Pokemon technology and history will repeat itself." Prof. Oak said in sadness.

"That is why I have called you to this place. It is plainly clear that we cannot deal with this alone anymore. I will not resolve this tonight, but we must make a decision regarding the future of this alliance. We must unite completely in order to increase our odds.

"Should I relay this to my superior and mobilize the Turks?" Tsung asked.

"Not until we completely rally our forces. By what I understand of the Turks capabilities, they are ill equipped to deal with a situation like this alone." The Grand Councilwoman replied.

"Very well." Tsung answered.

"Mr. Famous, I will need you and Dr. Hikari to be in a state of readiness. If we do plan to merge our forces, technology merging will be very probable." The Grand Councilwoman warned.

"We will be waiting for that." Mr Famous replied.

"Very well, I will contact you when our next reunion will take place. Use the dimensional transporters provided to return to your respective worlds. Godspeed to all" The Grand Councilwoman ended.

Everyone agreed, and then left the chamber afterwards. It was then when Professor X approached the Grand Councilwoman.

"I have someone who wishes to see you." He said.

He guided her to what seemed to be a waiting room. There, on a chair, was sitting a lady, easily at a full adult age, with a regal dress that suggested royalty, a tiara, a very large mass of hair that reached the floor, and a veil covering her face. The lady stood up at their entrance.

"I have heard much about you from Professor Xavier." The Lady said.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, but who are you?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"I am known as Queen Yuki. Where I come from, I am the queen of the Witch World of the Magical Kingdom. I have come here to see if I could join you alliance." Queen Yuki explained.

"I appreciate the gesture, but what reason do you wish to enter the alliance?" The Grand councilwoman asked.

"I have been informed of many of the strange things that happened in your worlds by Prof. Xavier, and I have noticed that some strange things have been happening in my home world as well. I come to ask for help." Queen Yuki explained.

"Fair enough; we can consider it." The Grand Councilwoman replied.

"I also am looking for someone. A being known as Andre: The Defender" Queen Yuki added.

This made the Grand Councilwoman turn serious.

"Why are you looking for him?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Because, after careful analysis of the events, I believe that he has done a great service to me and my kingdom. Not in flesh, but in spirit." Queen Yuki said.

"I don't know weather to believe you or not, since he has never left this dimension or his Earth." The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Did he ever suffer any near encounters with death in recent months?" Queen Yuki asked.

"Yes, some time ago, almost at the hands of a space pirate." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"Then that is the key we were looking for." Queen Yuki said.

"I don't understand your point." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"I will explain. This boy, in spirit, was able so save the life of a pure hearted child, who was destined to die for none other reason than cruel fate. I wish to thank him for that. This is also why I wish to join this alliance. If we work together, we can save more innocent lives from whatever danger might come from these strange events." Queen Yuki stated.

"That is a very noble motivation. Very well, I will think about it. Thank you for coming to me with this." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"We must thank the Professor. He was the one that initially contacted me." Queen Yuki Mentioned.

"Well, then Professor Xavier, I trust that you will contact her when the next meeting is set up." The Grand Councilwoman assumed.

"Of course." Professor X replied.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned. Do you need help returning to your world?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Professor Xavier was kind enough to lend the technology to me." Queen Yuki replied.

"Then goodnight and Godspeed to all." The Grand Councilwomen said, and then she left the room.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. A Talk of the Past, The Nightmare

Hey everybody

Disclaimer: I only own the Defender blade, nothing else. (And it's a very nice shiny sword.)

**Chapter 2** **A talk of the past, The Nightmare**

Myrtle and Keoni were walking to their neighborhood. They were mainly staying silent, but also enjoying each other's company.

"I'd like to thank you." Myrtle said.

"Why?" Keoni asked.

"Since you're being such a gentleman and walking me home. Nobody has done that for me." Myrtle said.

"It seems to me that you are experiencing a lot of firsts." Keoni replied.

"Yes. I feel like my life has changed for the better. Before I decided to change my ways, I was lonely. I had Yuki, Teresa, and Elena, but I never took their friendship seriously, I just bossed them around. I also tormented Lilo a lot. I was very sad too" Myrtle explained.

"Why?" Keoni asked.

"You know that I live alone with my mom?" Myrtle asked.

"Yeah, I never asked but I did wonder why." Keoni said.

"That's because my dad left on a business trip years ago, but the plane crashed and none of the passengers were heard from again. They are presumed dead." Myrtle explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Keoni said with sincere sympathy in his eyes. "I lost my mom too in a plane crash."

"After that everything went downhill." Myrtle continued. "I was angry with the world, and in turn my heart nearly turned into stone. I became insensitive, egotistical, and just plain nasty. Just remembering how I used to treat the others makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"But what triggered your change" Keoni asked.

"I have Gigi to thank for that. She was the one that pierced my heart of stone. She was one of the only beings I ever cared about ever since my father died, and she reminded me of the beauty of loving and caring for things, that is when I started recovering from my loss." Myrtle said.

"I'm happy that you are feeling better." Keoni said. "But there is something that I must ask you."

"What is it?" Myrtle asks.

"Even though he is dead, do you sometimes feel him hugging you, or when you close your eyes you see his kind, loving face?" Keoni asked.

"Yeah, but I sometimes wonder why." Myrtle said.

"I'll tell you why, because he is not completely dead. Your memories of him keep him alive. You see, he lives in you. Keoni said while pointing to Myrtle's heart.

"How do you know this?" Myrtle asked.

"I know this because my dad tells me the same thing when I miss mom." Keoni said. "Even though they are dead, we still remember them in our chain of memories, and that can never die."

Myrtle then started crying and hugged Keoni.

"Thank you Keoni." She said.

"That's what our friendship is for. So we can comfort each other." Keoni said.

Myrtle laid her head on Keoni's shoulder while she had her eyes closed, but when she opened her eyes her facial expression tuned fearful of what she saw.

"K-K-Keoni! Look! Myrtle managed to stutter.

Keoni looked around to discover that they were surrounded by 10 of Eggman's robots and 10 heartless soldiers.

"How on Earth did they catch us by surprise? We have to fight them, Myrtle! This will be tough, because we are outnumbered, but there is no time to call for help!" Keoni said while assessing the situation.

Keoni slammed his hand into the ground and pulled out a stone lance. Myrtle made an ice sword with her powers. Then they started attacking. Keoni was stabbing each robot with his lance various times, while Myrtle was slicing up the heartless, now there was only two left of each. Keoni thought they were out of the woods until one robot blasted two fire cannon shots at him. He dodged them but both of them hit Myrtle hard. One hit her on her left leg and the other on her right arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Myrtle shrieked out in pain from the severe burns she received. She then fell on her side. When Keoni heard her shriek, his hair stood on end. He turned around and found her at the mercy of her enemies. One Heartless was going to deal the final blow when suddenly, a ninja staff slammed through it, destroying it. The figure that destroyed the Heartless then appeared. It looked like a duck in a black ninja suit with a red sash and a red blindfold on his eyes. This surprised Keoni.

"Don't worry! I'm on your side!" The mysterious ninja said.

The ninja then bashed the second heartless and slammed the heads of both robots, sending the heads flying, and then they exploded shortly afterwards. Seeing this done, the ninja turns toward Keoni, who is now kneeling beside Myrtle, and checking her wounds.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Keoni asked the ninja.

"Let's just say that I am a friend. You two going to be okay" The ninja asked.

"I'll be okay. I can heal this with my freeze-healing abilities." Myrtle said while still grunting from the pain.

"Then I shall take my leave." The ninja said as he turned around.

"Wait! Will we see you again?" Keoni asked.

"With my enemies being here, I can all but guarantee it. Farewell!" The ninja said then ran off into the forest.

"You think you can walk?" Keoni said.

"I will be able to after I finish healing." Myrtle said.

Then what seemed like scabs made of ice completely covered Myrtle's burn wounds. After a few minutes, they melted right off, leaving her fully healed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Myrtle said.

Then they went to Myrtle's house; they had dinner with Ms. Edmonds. Afterwards, Keoni left for his home on his own. It was night.

**In the small Jungle of Kuwai:**

Maui Mallard, still in his Ninja form, was searching for a place to stay. While he was doing this, though, he sensed someone in the area.

"I know when I'm being watched. Come on out, whoever you are!"

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." The figure said as it came out of hiding. It had a cape on, which concealed its face.

"Who are you?" Maui asked.

The being took its hood off. "My name is Mickey. King Mickey Mouse. I think I can answer some of your questions."

"Do you know who or what attacked me and destroyed that other island of Hawaii?" Maui asked.

"All too well; we must continue walking. It's unsafe here. I'll explain everything while we do so." Mickey said.

"Very well." Maui said as he reverted back to normal.

**In Security Asteroid I-673**

"_Security breach! Security Breach!"_ A computerized voice shrieked.

The Grand Councilwoman marched through a corridor with a group of Raptor Guards in tow. She was livid. She had just discovered that somebody has breached the security chamber where 627's experiment pod was located.

"After reading that report from Earth I really am not in the mood for this." The Grand Councilwoman retorted.

They got to the security chamber, which had a gaping hole through the security door. When she entered she saw who had tripped the alarm. It was a man with a black suit, metal shoulder and knee pads, and a mask that only showed the eyes and was black on one half and orange on the other.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"I am Slade, commander of the Dark Alliance. I am taking this experiment pod with me. If you value your lives, you will not cross my path." Slade replied.

The Grand Councilwoman stared him down for two full minutes; each one waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, the Grand Councilwoman made her decision.

"All troops stand down and let him through." She said seriously.

"But ma'am, he has the experiment…" One of the guards started.

"Stand down NOW!" She ordered.

"A wise choice" Slade said as he made his exit.

"How did he get in?" The Grand Councilwoman asked one of the guards.

"We have just received reports that there is a breach in docking bay 5. That's where he got in." The guard replied.

"To the bridge, everyone!" She shouted.

They promptly returned to the bridge of the Security asteroid.

"Give me a visual of the ship!" The Grand Councilwoman shouted.

The video screen came to life showing Slade's battleship.

"Everybody open fire! We can't let him take that pod!" She shouted.

And so they did.

**In Slade's ship:**

"Their firing at us sir." The helmsman reported.

"_Not as wise as I gathered."_ Slade thought. He turned to the helmsman. "Activate the Mirror Coat technology."

**Back to the Grand Councilwoman:**

They had unleashed all of their heavy artillery on the ship. Nothing was supposed to survive that assault. Everybody witnessing the spectacle was surprised when they saw that their attacks, just before hitting the enemy ship, about faced in a wide arch and started heading right back to their point of origin: The security asteroid itself.

"_Impossible."_ The Grand Councilwoman said to herself while she prepared for the worst.

But it never came, when she looked back at the video screen she saw that the stream of blazing energy was frozen in mid space. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Oh it's very possible indeed."

The Grand Councilwoman turned around to see Professor X and Queen Yuki once again. This time someone was with them. A blue hedgehog with combed back spiky quills and red and blue sneakers.

"How did you…" The Grand Councilwoman started.

"If you must know, we were able to freeze time all around the asteroid with the combined forces of my psychic power, Queen Yuki's magic and the Chaos Control, courtesy of the Chaos Emerald currently in the possession of our friend here, Sonic." The professor explained. We don't have much time. We need you to order a complete evacuation of the asteroid. We have dimensional portals open that can return your people safely to your home world."

The Grand Councilwoman didn't need anybody to repeat it to her. She slammed a red button on a nearby console, setting off the evacuation alert. After giving the command, she evacuated the Bridge with everybody else.

"The fact that they can now use such technology is distressing indeed. We are going to need additional assistance as you have suggested." Professor X mentioned.

"I can't believe it. This is turning into an all out war." The Grand Councilwoman remarked as they reached their designated dimensional portal. After making sure that all personnel had been evacuated, they made their exit. The portal closed promptly afterward.

**In Slade's ship:**

The explosion, which signaled the destruction of the security asteroid, brought a bout of cheering and celebration from the crewmen.

However, Slade knew better. He was checking the vital sign count of the security asteroid, and just before impact, the count dropped to zero instantly. He didn't need to be a deep thinker to know what that meant.

"_Like all worthy opponents, they will not be easy to kill. This might prove to be a problem in the near future."_ He thought, and then commanded the ship away from the asteroid's remains. _"Hamsterville had better make this worth my time."_

**Back at Lilo's House**

Everybody was sleeping, but Andre, Victoria and Lilo were not sleeping well, due to a terrible dream.

**Enter dream sequence:**

Andre looked around. He didn't recognize the area, but everything was destroyed. The sky was red; the road looked so eerie, then what he saw made his blood curl. All of his friends and family were on the pavement of the road, severely wounded. Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were the ones on the floor. There was one person who was also severely wounded standing by his side. Andre recognized him immediately.

"Maui Mallard!" Andre shouted. He was about to say something else until he heard a voice that made him go pale.

"So we finally see the end of the Defender! I have waited too long for this moment!" 627 said.

Andre looked up and saw 627 floating in the sky with another cloaked figure. The only characteristics that were noticeable were a brown cape and a black helmet with yellow curved plates on the top that extended from the front to the back.

"Now to end this!" The cloaked figure shouted as he pulled out his right hand and started charging an energy ball.

"Oh God, no! It can't be! It's impossible! It's Ba…"

"Earth breaker!" The cloaked figure shouted as he launched the energy ball toward Andre and his friends. Just before it hit though, a being got in the way.

"Finally, a challenge!" The being shouted as he charged up his own dark colored energy ball. He then blasted it at Bass and 627, creating a gigantic flash.

**(End dream sequence)**

Andre woke up to find his bed drenched in his own sweat. He looked around the room and saw Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch peacefully asleep. This comforted him, although he was still very shaken by the nightmare. He went down the elevator and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. We was about to drink when he heard something.

"Daddy?" Victoria asked.

Andre was so startled that he accidentally dropped the glass of water on the floor. The glass shattered, sending glass and water everywhere.

"AAAAHHH!" Victoria shouted in fear.

"Victoria! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Andre asked frantically while he ran over to her and knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, checking with his eyesight to see if she was injured. Fortunately, Victoria was not hurt.

"I'm fine, but why do you look so scared daddy?" Victoria asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream. That's why I'm like this." Andre said.

"What's going on?" Nani asked. She woke up when she heard the glass fall and break.

"Daddy had a bad dream." Victoria said.

"Man, it must've been really bad for you to drop a glass cup." Nani said concerned. "What was it about?"

"If I told you, you'd have trouble getting back to sleep. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Andre said.

"Okay, I'll clean up the mess and switch your soaked bed sheets. You should take a shower to relax. Victoria, back to bed with you." Nani said.

"Okay, goodnight." Victoria said as she returned up the elevator.

Andre went to take a shower. He was meditating about the dream. He knew that there was some truth to it. He knew that they might have to face a very powerful foe. Although he relaxed enough to return to sleep afterward, he was still worried.

"I just hope that we're ready for this" Andre thought.

**Back with Mickey and Maui:**

"So those things are called Heartless, and they seek the darkness in people's hearts?" Maui asked, clarifying what King Mickey told him.

"Yep, but now they are being controlled by an organization known as the Dark Alliance. I was wondering if I could ask for your help." Mickey explained.

"Anything powerful enough to destroy an island cannot wander free. I will help you, but what can we do?" Maui asked.

"For the moment, nothing yet, because we still need to rally our forces. The Dark Alliance seems to be setting up a mayor strike against this and other dimensions, but until we figure out what's really going on we need to lie low and attack only when they attack" Mickey remarked.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Maui asked.

"There are some allies and friends that live very close by. Look for the ones known as Lilo and Stitch. Also keep an eye out for the one known as the Defender. He lives with them and is easily one of our strongest fighters." Mickey explained.

"Okay, I will look for them. Thank you." Maui said.

"Take care of yourself, Maui." Mickey said as he put his hood on and disappeared into the night. Maui transformed into ninja form and did the same, only going down a different route.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. New ally, Pudge’s true nature revealed

Chapter 3 is here everybody

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Defender Blade, nothing else.

**Chapter 3** **New ally, Pudge's true nature revealed**

**In a distant enemy base:**

"Hamsterville, there are new orders from our leader. He wants you to activate the pod on the island of Kuwai and release experiment 627 and give him the orders." Slade said.

"It took you long enough to give me what was ultimately mine." Hamsterville retorted.

This made Slade grab Hamsterville by the scruff of his cape and slam him against the wall of the room."

"Listen to me and listen good, you little rat. I am your superior, and I will not tolerate anymore of your wisecracks and complaints. I don't know what our leader sees in you, but slip out of line one more time and I will rip your tail clear off your back. Is that understood? And I'm being merciful by just doing that." Slade growled.

Hamsterville only growled back.

"For your sake, I'll take that as a yes. Don't fail us." Slade barked. "Your ship is ready to leave immediately. You should be able to get to the island during its afternoon."

Having said this, Slade let Hamsterville go, making him fall to the floor on his bottom. Hamsterville then scurries off, intimidated, but even more enraged at the indignity experienced.

"You'll get yours soon enough." Hamsterville hissed to himself.

**In Lilo's house the next day:**

Andre was working on Jumba's computer checking his e-mail on the inter-dimensional Internet.

"Okay." Andre mumbled to himself. "I got the latest battle chip data downloaded into my Defender Blade from Dr. Hikari. I got the final instructional e-mail from Sonic regarding how to use his special speed attacks. Cool, the figure eight move. I always wanted to try that technique."

Then another email appeared in his e-box. It was from an unknown sender. He checked the message and it said this.

"Use this power to protect your world and the other worlds from evil."

Below the message were three files. The computer then asked Andre if he wanted to download. Andre selected yes.

There was a slight humming, and then the Defender Blade's computerized voice spoke.

_Received new chip data:_

_Justice One_

_Giant Hook_

Meteor Knuckle

Andre listened and then wondered who sent the chip data.

"Well, whoever sent this must be on our side." Andre figured. "Better hurry! The emergency meeting is in half an hour."

**Scene changes to Lilo writing in her diary:**

Dear Diary,

Things are going great these days. I feel like a whole new person. I now feel that I am lucky to have such a large family and group of friends. I sometimes wonder why I was so sad about a year ago. I know the answer to that, because of my parent's death, but as time passed I discovered that I was not the only one suffering from this. Victoria lost her parents in that terrible fire 6 months ago, Keoni lost his mom, and Myrtle, as I discovered recently, lost her dad, so they too had a taste of what I went through, but they got through it. If they can go on with their lives, then so can I! I still miss them, but Andre says that it's good to remember them, and that they also live in my heart, where they can never truly die. I am surprised at how caring Andre is, taking on the responsibility to take care of Nani, Victoria, and me at the age of 19. He never mentions it but I know that it's a little tough for him to provide for the ohana or familia like he says in Spanish. He says though, that as long as we are safe and happy, he is happy.

I've been training a lot with my friends these last months, honing my skills and abilities. I like to train a lot with my sister Victoria. We sometimes sneak out of the house and go close to Mt. Waialeale to fight each other, in order to gain more fighting experience. Victoria is a LOT stronger than I am, but I'm going to beat her one of these days. I can remember our last fight as if it was yesterday.

**(Flashback in normal POV)**

**Location: On top of Mt. Waialeale**

"Okay! I'm ready Victoria! Don't hold back!" Lilo said.

Lilo and Victoria were getting ready to attack. Victoria and Snooty fused quickly and Lilo charged up two aqua orbs, one on each hand, and threw them at Victoria with surprising speed and accuracy. Victoria jumped out of the way before the water balls hit the ground, exploding and splattering water everywhere. Victoria was hit by the splash effect, but didn't seem to be affected. She then responded to Lilo's attack by routing energy to her long nails then she rushed Lilo.

"Energy drill claw!" Victoria shouted.

She was about to hit Lilo straight on, but Lilo surprisingly did a back flip, safely dodging the attack. Lilo then created a five-foot wave of water and sent it crashing on top of Victoria. The hit from the wave took the air out of Victoria, but she was able to catch air with her wings and fly to safety. However, Lilo was not finished, and she turned the wave of water she created into a water tornado, which sucked Victoria back in.

"Alright! I got her! But I better be careful. Don't want to drown my fighting partner!" Lilo thought.

Lilo didn't have to worry about Victoria drowning from her attack, though. Because the water tornado soon exploded, sending water everywhere. Lilo raised a defensive bubble around her for protection. She then saw Victoria in the air charging up her strongest attack.

"Purification Beam!" Victoria shouted.

She shot the beam and when it hit a chunk of the mountain peak was blown up. When the light dissipated, Lilo was nowhere to be found.

"Oh No! I hope I didn't overdo it!" Victoria said somewhat afraid of the worst.

"Hey, I'm up here!" Lilo said.

Victoria looked up and saw Lilo floating above her in a bubble, which gently descended to the ground and popped on touchdown. Lilo smiled, but stumbled when she tried to walk. Victoria flew to her sister's side.

"I think I'll call it your game today." Lilo said somewhat tired.

"You did pretty good today, Lilo. You're really improving." Victoria said.

"Thanks." Lilo said. "You think that we'll get in trouble for scratching off a chunk of the mountain."

"No way, not a chance!" Victoria said.

**(End Flashback, back to Lilo's diary)**

We did get in trouble. Andre grounded us for three days! Well, I know he means well. We shouldn't damage the environment with our training. Anyway, that punishment was over weeks ago, and we learned our lesson. Well, that's all for now. I gotta go to the emergency meeting at our secret hideout! See ya!

**Maiapulai Cove HQ:**

Andre, Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria met up with the others in the cove. They spent about an hour talking and training, but Andre was thinking most of the time.

Andre was worried about how all of this would turn out. He understood that their family was not normal, but was he pushing the family too hard by letting them go into battle so easily, without thinking about personal safety first? Was he contributing to a dysfunctional family, or even worse, to their eventual demise?

No. Many normal families stay together whatever happens. Even though the battles they had been through were dangerous, too dangerous for any normal person to even consider fighting, they have always taken all of it together, as a family. So in a way, they are acting exactly like a family should. Secondly, Lilo and the others had willingly acquired their powers and abilities to protect their homes, since nobody could do it for them.

"Maybe that's why we held together so long." Andre thought.

Even though most of the citizens of Kokaua Town had thanked them for their help during and after the 627 ordeal, many others criticized them, especially him. They accused him of bringing about a new kind of child abuse. The only reason a lawsuit didn't follow was due to the positive leverage they had with most of the town for saving their lives and Cobra Bubble's intervention. He even explained that it was Lilo and the kids who decided to fight their enemies themselves, but they didn't want to believe him, saying that a child's mind cannot make such a decision on its own.

"But they don't have the mind of a child, not anymore at least. This especially holds true for Lilo and Victoria. They now seem like mid-aged teenagers in the bodies of young girls, in terms of maturity. The events from the recent past have changed them, and I don't know if it's for better or for worst. One thing is certain: Anything beats certain death or destruction."

He then shook his head, still trying to seek justification for their actions.

"The criticizers tell us to leave everything to the police, but that's crazy talk. They couldn't even control the Experiment Uprising. If Lilo and Stitch weren't around, many of Jumba's experiments would still be on the loose; tearing the island, and maybe even the world apart. They don't know what we are up against, and with things escalating to a dimensional scale, now what they know is even less, so I can't let their premature judgments get to me." He thought to himself.

Coming out of his reflective state, he looked over to the kids. It seems like everything checked out. They had been practicing their abilities, and it seemed that they would be ready at a moments notice. Everything was going smoothly until a ninja appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them.

"Hey! That's the ninja that helped me and Keoni yesterday!" Myrtle said.

"Who here is known as the Defender?" the ninja asked.

"He's me." Andre answered.

"I challenge you to a sparring match. You battle against me. Do you accept?" the ninja asked.

"Yes." Andre said while going into a fighting stance.

The ninja attacked first. He sent a staff blow to Andre's head, but Andre ducked and sent a right hook in the ninja's chest. The ninja recovered quickly and attacked with an overhead staff slash, while Andre defended by blocking it with an overhand blade guard. Andre then attempted to slash at the ninja, but the ninja back flips into a headstand and then uses his hands to shoot himself feet first, slamming Andre in the face. The ninja then lands three blows on Andre, sending him sliding.

"Man, he's strong! Let's see if I can pull off Sonic's move off the bat!" Andre said.

Andre started running in place at super speed. The way his feet where moving, they seemed to form a figure 8. Andre then blasted at the ninja at top speed. The ninja had no time to react, and Andre literally ran him over.

"Nice effect for the first try." Andre said, surprised at his first time success.

"Well done, I'm impressed." The ninja said as he was getting up from the sandy ground.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Andre asked.

"I shall show you." The ninja said. Then a vortex surrounded the ninja. When it dissipated, Andre immediately recognized who it was.

"Maui Mallard!" Andre shouted.

"Yeah, that's me! I see that you and your team also fight against evil. I wonder though, could I join you guys?" Maui asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier, right guys?" Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody else said.

"Well done. Well done indeed" A voice said.

"Who was that?" Andre asked.

"It was I." The voice repeated.

Lilo followed the voice and discovered that it came from the water. When she looked closely she discovered that it was Pudge the fish.

"Pudge! You can talk?" Lilo asked.

"I always could." Pudge said.

"But how?" Lilo asked.

"I have your friend Jumba to thank for that, because he experimented on me. Therefore, due to his experimentation, I gained the ability to, as you believed, control the weather." Pudge explained.

"Wow, cool! But, I never saw him meet you." Lilo said.

"That's because he did this before you were born. He came to earth more than once, if you didn't know" Pudge exclaimed.

"Now that's interesting!" Lilo said.

"Yes, now may I speak with your father?" Pudge asked.

"Here I am." Andre said while he and the others were coming closer to where Lilo and Pudge.

"I must thank you for taking care of my very dear friend Lilo. She is a kind girl, and makes great peanut butter sandwiches. I now want to help you in your quest to protect them and the other worlds. Please point your blade toward the sky."

Andre did so, and a lightning bolt hit the blade, which absorbed the power. The blade started charging and then the computerized voice spoke.

_Received new battle chip data:_

_Aqua Orb_

_Stalagmite Skewer_

_Icy Crystal_

_Pyro pirouette_

_Static Storm_

_Rose Bomb_

_Defending Frenzy_

_Purification Beam_

Bug BlastDo you wish to copy into battle chips?

"What are these?" Andre asked.

"I have been studying the battle styles of Lilo and her friends. Those battle chips, as I understand you call them, contain replicas of their signature attacks.

Nodding as he understood, Andre pressed the yes button, and then 9 battle chips popped out of the Defender Blade's handle.

"Here Victoria, so you and Aileta can use them in netbattleing." Andre said.

"Thanks!" Victoria said.

"As you can see, now you have all of the main attacks of your team, but do not think that you can handle danger alone now. Remember: In union, there is strength." Pudge warned.

"I will." Andre answered.

"I shall now take my leave. Thank you for all those sandwiches, Lilo." Pudge said.

"Your welcome and I'll keep bringing them." Lilo said.

"Very well, good bye!" Pudge said.

"Good bye!" everybody said.

"Okay, since we discussed strategy and gained an ally and more power, I think that this wraps up another meeting. Everybody is dismissed, see you guys later!" Andre said.

"Bye!" Myrtle, Keoni, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena said.

"Hey Andre, you think that I could stick around at your place for a few nights?" Maui asked.

"Sure! We'll fix up the sofa in the living room. Come on, Lilo and Stitch, and Victoria! It's time to go home." Andre said.

The five then walk into the jungle heading home.

**In a cave of the island:**

Hamsterville had arrived on the island and released experiment 627, but instead of sending him off on the mission appointed by Slade, he released him into the Pokemon dimension, saying that he had an hour to create as much destruction as possible, as a test to see if 627 still had the craving of destruction in him. This was just Hamsterville's excuse though, since personally he wished to deliberately go against Slade's orders. The only problem with his plan was that an hour and a half had already passed and 627 had not returned.

"Where is that useless experiment?!" Hamsterville asked.

His question was answered when 627 came into the cave.

"Sorry I was late, but I got in some very good training. My prey put up a good fight, but nothing can really beat stabbing the guts out of stuff." 627 said, and he still had dried up blood of various colors to prove it.

"I told you to be back in one hour!!" Hamsterville screeched in a tone that demanded respect, albeit in a pathetic manner.

627 growled at him, making him shut up.

"The only reason I am going along with this is because I have a score to settle with my inferior copy and his so called "Ohana"." 627 assured.

"Remember, search and destroy. We can't afford to waste any time." Hamsterville said.

"Like the way you wasted time sending me to that useless dimension?" 627 retorted.

"STOP!! You can't talk to me that way! I am your master!!" Hamsterville shouted.

"Oh, shut it! I'll get the job done, but I'm only in it for me." 627 shouted. Then he stormed off.

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Things are about to get CRAZY

**Chapter 4**

**Things are about to get CRAZY!**

**(Lilo's house, night time:)**

"Good night Lilo." Andre said.

"Good night daddy." Lilo answered.

Andre kissed her on the forehead and went down the elevator. Stitch and the rest of the family were downstairs. Lilo was sleepy so she decided to go to bed early. Andre went to the living room and turned on the television set. The evening news was on.

"Just in today, there was an attack from an unknown creature in the Center Square of Kokaua town. Fortunately, the damage was only structural, and it seems like our local heroes, known as Andre the Defender and his group, were able to neutralize the threat. It seems that as long as they are here, Kokaua town will continue to enjoy times of peace and safety. What could you ask less of true heroes? This is reporter Dana Reginald of Honolulu news Channel Ten, Signing off."

With that Andre changed the cannel, completely unconvinced.

"Flattery and praise will get you nowhere, lady. You don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"You seem a little negative. It's unlike you Andre." Nani commented.

"I am just being realistic. If things keep going the way they are, we will encounter a lot more enemies. Many of them who are from different dimensions, which could be more powerful than any we have encountered. For the record, that Riachu pokemon is easily one of the weaker species in existence." Andre pointed out.

"So you mean…" Nani started.

"Yes, there are bigger, stronger and nastier pokemon in the dimension where that Riachu came from. Although they normally don't attack humans without being provoked, due to some things some evil men did in that dimension, there are now some pokemon that do not have that kind of restraint. We have to be prepared and watch out for them, and any other kind of threat." Andre explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Nani said.

"I know, believe me. I have been feeling that way for a while now. But we must be strong." Andre reminded.

"Okay, I trust you Andre." Nani replied.

"Well, enough of this. I'm checking on Victoria." Andre said as he turned off the television set.

Meanwhile, Victoria was in Jumba's ship practicing her virus busting with Aileta, who recently was given the ability to talk, thanks to Jumba's programming.

"Alright Aileta! Next enemy is a Bladia! Let's do the program advance!" Victoria said.

"Go!" Aileta said.

"Cyber sword! Wide sword! Long Sword! Advance to Life Sword!"

Aileta's pickax started glowing, and then she did a lateral slash, sending the wave of energy straight toward the Bladia. When it hit, it was instantly deleted.

"Yeah! We beat it!" Victoria shouted.

"Good operation, Victoria!" Aileta complemented.

"Very good indeed; I'm impressed." Andre said.

"Thanks dad, and thank you Aileta." Victoria said.

"One question, did you finish your homework?" Andre asked.

"All of it!" Victoria asked.

"Good, just because you and you sister has special abilities doesn't mean that you don't have to study." Andre reminded. "By the way, did the computer finish downloading the chip data from my sword to the hard drive?"

"Yep." Victoria said.

"Download a disk copy of the chip data for your PET (Personal Terminal). That way you will have all the chip data ready for battle without the need for battle chips." Andre said.

"Really? Thanks!" Victoria said.

"No problem. Is Jumba around?" Andre asked.

"He is in the lab." Victoria answered.

Andre entered the lab and discovered that Jumba was doing research, as always. Andre looks over his shoulder and discovers that he is researching one of his previous experiments.

"So, what's up?" Andre asked.

"I have received an alert just now. My Experiment 100 has been activated." Jumba explained.

This made Andre turn serious.

"Is it dangerous?" Andre asked.

"Fortunately, it is no threat. You see, when I was still a young evil scientist I had declared him as a failure for a simple reason…" Jumba started.

"Which was?" Andre prodded him to continue.

"He was good from the beginning, unlike my other experiments." Jumba replied.

"Where can we find him?" Andre asked.

"Relax, older boy. He will find us. He has a very good sense of direction." Jumba replied.

"Well, okay, whatever you say." Andre said as he shrugged his shoulders.

**(In Lilo's room:)**

Lilo all of a sudden woke up. She felt like if someone was there.

"Stitch, is that you?" Lilo asked in a fearful voice.

"Finally, I will have my revenge on you!" A sinister voice said.

"What! It can't be! STITCH HELP! AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Lilo cried out before the figure covered her mouth and escaped with her out the window.

Lilo's scream caught the attention of everybody in the house. Andre burst through the front door, and he and Stitch entered the elevator, only to discover that Lilo's room was empty.

"NAGA! Lilo's gone!" Stitch said.

"Oh, blast it!" Andre shouted. Then they went down the elevator. Victoria was waiting at the bottom.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Lilo was kidnapped!" Andre said.

"Oh, my God!" Victoria answered.

"Lilo was kidnapped?! NOOOOOO!" Nani wailed, and started sobbing.

"NANI! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! WE HAVE TO FIND LILO!" Andre said.

"I'll go with you!" Victoria said while running back to Jumba's ship.

"Aileta! Snooty! Lilo's been kidnapped!" Victoria reported.

"No!" Aileta said.

"Yes!" Victoria answered.

"Then I finished this just in time. Here is materialization chip for your virus friend." Jumba said.

"Thanks Jumba! Snooty, fusion time! Aileta, transfer to the P.E.T.!" Victoria commanded.

"Roger that!" Aileta said.

Victoria then fused with Snooty. Afterward, she grabbed her P.E.T. and ran out to meet Andre.

"Chip data disk in! Download!" Victoria shouted as she inserted her data disk into the P.E.T.. "Now you can use any kind of chip attack!"

"Thanks!" Aileta said.

Unknown to Andre and the others, most of the other activated experiments on the island somehow heard Lilo's cry for help. Then they instinctively went to find and protect her. The same happened to Keoni, Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa and Elena. All four girls were in a sleepover together, but Myrtle convinced the girls to stay and cover for her, just in case things got too ugly. Keoni and Myrtle then escaped from their houses and went to find Lilo as well.

"Angel, Lilo is in trouble! I can feel it! I gotta help the cousins find her! Stan(625) said.

"I heard it too! Go, but be careful! I have a bad feeling about this." Angel said.

There was one experiment that had a light brown cloak and white fur. It only showed his face and he looked a lot like stitch only with smaller ears and a smaller nose.

"All local experiments are converging upon that point! Something tells me that I must do the same!" The experiment said.

Lilo and the mystery figure soon arrived at a cave where they entered.

"What do you want, 627?" Lilo asked angrily.

"Revenge! You and experiment 626 ultimately humiliated me in our very first encounter! I can't believe you used my laughing as a weakness against me! Me! Defeated by an obviously inferior prototype and a young girl, a human girl no less! One of the weakest types of species! And for that I'll make you suffer! 627 said.

"How are you going to do that?" Lilo asked somewhat nervous.

As if it was his way of answering her, he leaped at Lilo and tried to slash at her chest, but she skillfully rolled aside and countered his attack by blasting him with a double Aqua Orb attack, slamming him against the cave wall, but not dealing much damage. 627 recovered and smirked at her.

"You made a big mistake using an elemental attack against me. Now I know your weakness!" 627 said.

"Lilo instantly knew she was at a disadvantage, and started dodging when 627 started firing electrical blasts at her. Eventually, 627 shocked her hard, dealing more damage than usual due to her weakness to electricity, which left her semi-conscious.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be too hard." 627 said, thinking his victory was assured. It was then that he was impacted by a blast of fire sending him flying.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would go this low 627!" 625 said as he picked up Lilo and returned to the group of experiments he had rallied together.

"Stay out of this! I do not have time for you or you're so called cousins!" 627 said.

"If you want Lilo you have to go through us!" 625 said.

"Very well, be gone, inferior prototypes!" 627 said as he launched an energy wave at the experiments, knocking them all out except for 625, who dodged expertly.

"You're out of you're league chubby. Drop the girl and get out of here and I'll forget about you being here." 627 threatened

All of a sudden, a beam of light sent 627 flying into another palm tree. Andre, Victoria and Stitch then appeared, with Finder guiding them

"He's not alone any more!" Victoria said.

"IH! MEEGA NALA QUEESTA! Stitch shouted.

"Now you've gotten me REALLY mad, 627, and it's hard for people to do that to me. Andre said.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE YOU ALL WHERE I WANT YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR MY HUMILLIATION" 627 said while seeming to go into a blind rage.

"Oh, we don't think so!" Keoni said.

627 turned around to see Keoni and Myrtle.

"NO MATTER, I'LL BE ABLE TO DESTROY YOU NOW! 627 said in a crazed voice.

"Don't think that it's only us anymore. Okay Maui, you can come out!" Andre said.

"Yeah!" Maui said as he jumped off a palm tree, transformed into the Cold Shadow ninja in mid fall, and landed safely on the floor.

"That's not all! Materialization chip in, Download! Go, Aileta!" Victoria shouted.

A bright flash of light came from Victoria's P.E.T., then Aileta the Mettaur appeared.

"Everybody attack!" Andre shouted.

Everybody started attacking 627; Stitch was on the sidelines with Lilo who was still out of it.

"Is Lilo ok?" Stitch asked.

"I am now." Lilo said softly

"Do you think you can still fight?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, let's help them out." Lilo said as they joined the others.

"ENOUGH! DNA DETERIORATION BEAM! 627 shouted and blasted the beam at Myrtle, but out of nowhere, Gigi jumps in the middle and takes the blast, then falls limply on the floor.

"GIGI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Myrtle cried out as she picked up her best experiment friend.

"YOU MONSTER!" Maui shouted as he dashed at 627 and at the last moment, jumped over and bashed him with the flaming tip of his ninja staff. The impact disoriented 627 for the moment.

"Oh crap! Kids retreat! Now! Myrtle, take Gigi to Jumba and see if he can help!" Andre commanded.

"I am staying! You need help!" Maui shouted.

"Ih, me too!" Stitch said.

"No! You have to take care of the kids!" Andre shouted.

"Well make sure that they get home safely." Stan said as the other experiments we're regaining consciousness. Okay everybody, move out to Lilo's house, and be quick about it!"

And with that they made their retreat. Andre retuned to with Stitch, Lilo, Victoria and Maui. 627 had recovered from Maui's assault, and shot an energy beam at Aileta.

"Aileta! Guard! Battle chip in! Download!" Victoria shouted.

Aileta went into a defensive stance and deflected the beam right back at 627, hitting him point blank.

"Yeah I hit him! Well be…ohh…" Aileta said as she stumbled on the floor. Pieces of data were starting to fizz away from her body.

"Oh no! Aileta return!" Victoria shouted and with a flash of light, Aileta reentered the PET, where she was now safe and recovering.

Victoria then rushes 627, who did the same. They both hit each other. Victoria punched 627 in the chest while 627 slashed at her chest. Victoria then fell to the floor holding her wound. A blast of light surrounded her, and her fusion came undone. Victoria was thrown a few feet one way and a few feet the other. Victoria was knocked out.

"Victoria! No!" Lilo said.

"Let's see if I can even the odds again. Friend chip in, downlo…" Andre started, but was punched in the right side of the face by 627, and the impact sent him slamming him against a palm tree. Andre's face started swelling on the right side.

"You didn't think that I would be stupid enough to let you call out a battle chip, did you?" 627 asked.

But the next event surprised everybody. Andre slowly regained composure and stood up firmly without needing any extra help. Even with his swollen side, everybody could see a fire in his eyes that was never there before, and to 627 that look threw him into a sadistic rage.

"That look, that look that you humans have, I HATE IT! WHY CAN'T YOU HUMANS JUST DIE AND BE DONE WITH IT?!" 627 said as he lunged at Andre for a lethal final attack, but was intercepted by Stitch, who kicked him to the side.

"Andre, NOW!" Stitch shouted, while Maui reverted to his normal form and started unloading his Bug Gun on 627 to keep him from launching another counterattack.

"Friend chip in, download! Nozomi, I call out to your pure spirit! A friend needs your help once again!" Andre shouted.

Like the time before, he slammed his sword into the floor, summoning a blast of energy from it. But this time it was intensified by his sheer willpower to such an extent that the distant dimensional reaches could sense it.

**(In Professor X's school; near the Cerebro vault)**

"Queen Yuki, do you sense that?" Professor X asked instantly concerned.

"Yes, and I recognize the signature! It's Magical!" Queen Yuki exclaimed.

Then she brought her hands together and started concentrating. Then she casted a special spell:

"The spirit of pure that was afflicted,

But now with all illness evicted.

The spirit that wishes to protect,

Merge with her and show what's best!

I summon the power of the Royal Patraine!

Follow this force and merge with the chosen one!"

With this a beam of energy was released from the queen herself and breached through the dimensional barriers.

"We must hurry. Our enemies are obviously on the move." Queen Yuki emphasized as she out of the area.

**(Back with Andre and the gang.)**

Nozomi's replica had finished materializing, but unlike the previous time, her facial complexion was one of anger. 627 didn't know what to make of this. Did he actually think that he could stop him with a mere child in what seemed to be a witch suit?

"I am truly at a loss. I don't know if I should laugh at the futility of your attempt or cringe at the pathetic outcome. Is this your best at all? 627 asked.

"You always tended to underestimate things." Andre replied.

"Well see how much I have underestimated when I gut that girl where she stands!" 627 shouted.

Then, from the shadows, a creature leaps out and slashes 627 right in front of him. What surprises 627 is that the creature actually draws some blood from him, and quickly jumps back.

"Sneasel!" The creature shouted.

"It's a Sneasel Pokemon!! What is it doing here!" Andre asked.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME AFTER I KILLED THE OTHERS LIKE YOU!! YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE LOT OF THEM!!" 627 shouted.

"WHAT THE HECK…YOU DIDN'T, 627!!" Andre shouted utterly stunned.

627 didn't answer, since he was now lost in rage, he lunged against the Sneasel, completely ignoring Andre and the others, but it seemingly disappeared into thin air and reappeared instantly a few feet farther away.

"Wow! It used the Agility technique!" Andre exclaimed.

627 just roared at this and shot an electric blast at it, followed by a psychic eye blast, but Sneasel dispelled them by blasting a Dark Pulse from her body.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE SHOULD RESIST MY POWER!!" 627 shouted.

Seeing an opportunity, Sneasel rushed at 627 and punched him straight in the gut, and from the impact point a coat of ice started to grow, covering 627's body completely, little by little.

"What?!" 627 shouted as he was silenced by the growing prison of ice, rendering him completely immobile.

Then Sneasel jumped back and started concentrating energy to a point that a circular aura enveloped it. It then took position and rushed at the frozen 627, slamming into him head on with a powerful Giga Impact attack, shattering the ice and sending 627 flying as he slammed on the ground in a battered and beaten heap.

"WOW! Sneasel can use Giga Impact without being fully evolved!!" Andre shouted surprised.

"HOW?? HOW??" 627 managed to Screech.

"It's obvious, since your opponent is not of your same dimension your indestructibility is negated, if not completely eradicated!!" Andre pointed out.

"THIS CAN'T BE!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT! I AM INDESTRUCTABLE!!" 627 roared.

He was interrupted when a beam of light shot from the sky and landed on top of Nozomi, and the resulting flash blinded everyone. When the light cleared, everybody saw that in the place of Nozomi was a light turquoise green rose bud that had not bloomed yet. Andre's sword started glowing as well, and he found a message when he checked it.

_Extra Code Accuired:_

_Royal Patraine_

It was then that the rose bloomed, revealing Nozomi in a more regal, frilly witch outfit which had a floral pattern design. It was the outfit worn by those of the Royal Patraine, a group of witches of astounding power.

"My goodness…" Andre was only able to exclaim.

Then Nozomi opened her eyes and brought out her new magical weapon, which seemed like a magical circular object adorned with floral designs and a handle in the middle. It was the Wreath Poron, the special magical wand used by those of Royal Patraine status.

"Potolila Patraine! Nature's Beauty!" She shouted.

With that she unleashed her signature attack, but it seemed five times more powerful than the previous time she had casted it. The attack started moving towards 627. 627 raised his arms and fired an energy blast in an attempt to slow it down, but he was actually being pushed back.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" 627 Shouted.

Just then, from a part of the sky, a massive Thunderbolt landed on 627, severely frying him and forcing him to stop his counterattack. With this, the swirling vortex of rose petals created by Nature's Beauty sucked him in, dealing even more damage. When the vortex dissipated, he slammed on the ground, battered, bruised, bleeding, charred, and beaten. At this, Andre finally sees the source of the Thunderbolt blast. It was what seemed to be a giant bird, colored bright yellow, with a very long beak and very pointy and sharp feathers, and electricity coursing through them. It was the legendary bird pokemon known as Zapdos.

"Oh my…" Andre said in a stunned and almost reverent manner.

That's when he saw 627 getting up. Andre prepared to fight once again, but 627 started talking.

"You get to live for a little longer, but mark my words, due to this even greater humiliation; I will not rest until you all are destroyed. I swear it."

With that he started limping away, and everybody let him.

"Well be ready for you when you get back." Andre said in a defiant tone.

Hearing such a fearless reply drove 627 into madness once again. How could this lowly human show no fear at his death threat? His injuries forgotten, 627 instantly leaped at Andre, catching him off guard. However, before he even got to a distance of two feet from him, a cloaked figure leaped out from the shadows and revealed two laser swords in his hands, which he slashed at him with, leaving two very deep slashes on his chest and ventral section. 627 could only respond by instantly coughing out a massive amount of pink blood as he was thrown back by the slash impact.

Snapping out of the surprise, Stitch opened fire on 627 using his plasma blasters, which impacted full force and wounded him even further, and sending him flying once again. Lilo finished the assault by making a geyser of water explode under 627, and she made sure that the water used was tainted with impurities.

627 slammed on the floor, making sounds that resembled choking noises as his tongue was hanging out like that of a dying dog. Using the last of his strength, he pushed what seemed to be a button on a remote control, which transported him away from that place and away from their sight.

After 627 disappeared, everybody relaxed enough to notice the strange cloaked figure that had appeared and helped them.

"Who are you?" Lilo asked.

"I am experiment number 100, created by Jumba Jookiba. My experiment pod was activated recently. I came here because I had sensed a concentration of Jumba's experiments here." 100 explained.

"You were right, and it's a good thing that you got here when you did." Andre replied.

"But who was that experiment? I didn't recognize it." 100 asked.

"We can explain everything, cousin. You want to come home with us?" Stitch asked.

"Thank you. I do need a place to stay." 100 answered.

"Wait, where's Victoria?" Andre asked.

As if on cue, Victoria regained consciousness and was about 100 feet from their current location.

"Oh my head… Oh no! Snooty!" Victoria shouted.

She ran to where Snooty was who was badly hurt. It had three very large and deep slash marks on its chest.

"Oh, Snooty! I'm so sorry! I…AHH!" Victoria said as she fell to her knees in pain, her free hand now holding the abdominal section of her chest.

"Victoria! What's wrong?" Andre asked.

Victoria looked at Andre and weakly removed her hand from her chest. Her hand was now covered with the blood from her own deep slash marks.

"She's badly hurt! Take her to Jumba!" Andre shouted to Maui.

"Right away!" Maui said as he carried Victoria off, followed by Lilo and Stitch.

Andre was about to leave as well, but a call from Zapdos stops him. He turns back and sees it and Sneasel pointing toward some bushes. Following suit, he checked the bushes to discover what seemed to be a very young Ralts pokemon. It seemed shaken and utterly terrified. When it noticed his presence, it started to whimper in fear.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Come here, friend." Andre said.

After about five minutes of coaxing, Andre finally was able to gain its trust and was now carrying it back to where Zapdos and Sneazel were located. Ralts still seemed very uncomfortable. Andre then turned his attention to Zapdos.

"Was 627 saying the truth? Did he really slaughter the clans of Ralts and Sneazel?" Andre asked.

Zapdos nodded his head with eyes that reflected some sadness.

"So even the immediate families of Ralts and Sneazel…" Andre trailed off.

Zapdos made a gesture meaning he didn't know, but that it wasn't very probable that they survived.

"Good Lord, what has that monster done to you, little one?" Andre said as he embraced and cradled Ralts, while some tears streamed down his eyes. Ralts psychically sensed Andre genuine sadness and felt more at ease, but still shaken.

"By what I understand, Ralts and Sneazel saw everything." Andre deduced.

Zapdos nodded.

"Well then, since they are here now, I will take care of them. I think it would be the best thing." Andre said.

Zapdos nodded once again.

"One more question. How where you able to get here? Did you get here via the power of Palkia?" Andre asked once more.

This time Zapdos didn't make any gestures.

"I understand; it's not my place to know. Very well, I know you want me to take care of these two, and I will assure you that they are in safe hands with me and my family." Andre said.

After he said this, Zapdos started charging up electrical energy and it shot into the sky, came back down, and slammed into Andre's Defender Blade, making it glow. When the glow subsided, the computerized voice characteristic of the Defender Blade spoke:

_Received new battle chip data:_

_Zapdos_

"Thank you Zapdos." Andre said.

With that, Zapdos released a cry of farewell and took to the skies while Andre rushed back to the house carrying Ralts with Sneazel in tow. They left the area in such a rush that they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

"Now it seems like these children could actually interfere with our plans. Hamsterville's disobedience has put us at a disadvantage." Slade said.

"This means nothing. Soon we will be at full power. Then nothing will be able to stop the Dark Alliance!" Said Shademan

"I advise caution. In a situation like this, overconfidence could lead to downfall, especially in this unforeseen change of events. Hamsterville must be punished." Slade said.

"Do what you must." Shademan replied.

**(Back at Jumba's ship:)**

When Andre got home he was surprised not to see any experiments. Maui explained that they had left when the trouble seemed to be over but told them to call if there are any more problems. Being reassured by this, Andre rushes to the medical facilities of Jumba's ship.

"How's Victoria?" Andre asked as he arrived.

"Other Little girl is recovering fine." Jumba said.

"And Snooty, is he okay?" Andre asked.

"First of all, it is she, not he. And no, she is not okay." Jumba said.

"Wow! She's a girl! But isn't there a way to save her?"

"My plan was to intertwine DNA from other little girl with DNA of experiment. The only side effect would be that other little girl will gain permanent bat wings and experiment abilities, while experiment will transform into near perfect physical copy of other little girl." Jumba explained.

"So basically, if this works, Snooty and Victoria will be like identical half human/half experiment twins?" Andre asked.

"Exactly!" Jumba said.

"What about Gigi?" Andre asked.

"Gigi is dying. Her DNA is falling apart." Jumba said.

They go to the room where Gigi is being treated without success. Myrtle is there sobbing.

"No! Don't leave me!" Myrtle was pleading in between her tears.

"Myrtle!" A familiar voice said.

"Mom! Gigi is going to die!" Myrtle said sobbing.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" Ms. Edmonds said.

"There might be a way, but it is very risky." Jumba replied.

"Really?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes, it involves a DNA donation. Somebody has to donate a strand of DNA that is compatible with Gigi." Jumba said.

"I'll do it! Anything to save Gigi!" Myrtle said.

"There is a danger, though." Jumba said. "There could be a chance that Gigi's body would reject DNA, thus further speeding her deterioration process."

"As long as there is a chance, I'll do it!" Myrtle said. Then she looked at her mom with pleading eyes.

"You must do what you think is best, dear." Her mother replied.

"Then we must move quickly." Jumba said as he took Myrtle over to the operation lab, leaving Myrtle's mom behind. She exits the ship and enters the house and sits on the kitchen table. Nani soon appears and sits right beside her. Nani can tell that something is troubling her.

"Hey Alice, I know that a lot of stuff has been going on, but it seems that something is really bothering you. Would you mind to talk about it?" Nani asked.

"That would be a good idea." Alice said then she took a deep breath and started.

"When I saw Myrtle's new abilities, I was surprised to say the least. I was glad for her, since it seemed to be a step in the right direction, but what really scared me was the reason that she allowed herself to be given those abilities. She told me about the bad people that they fought a few months ago, and how dangerous they were. It all seemed like something from television, but it was real; dead real. I knew, given the circumstances, she could help, but I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want any of these children to be lost. The other girl's parents had their objections, but the kids had already developed enough sense of protection to go against those objections."

"One time Lilo told me something that shook me to the core." Nani stated solemnly. "She said that if they hadn't done something about the threat, they could have been lost. Not only them, but more lives could have been in danger. They, in a way, are the only ones in this area, maybe even in this so called dimension, who are able to stand up against this threat. I also plan on helping them somehow."

"Lilo is a lot more mature than she lets on." Alice says.

"I noticed it ever since the aliens came." Nani replied. "Another thing is that when Lilo became friends with Myrtle and the other girls, after revealing the existence of aliens, some of that maturity rubbed off on them. In a way, they're the only ones that might have a glimmer of an idea of what we are up against."

"This is true, although this is still a lot to grasp. So what do you suggest?" Alice asked.

"I say that we wait it out and see what happens. I will try to be there for them as much as I can. You have my promise." Nani said.

"Thank you, Nani." Alice said.

"Let me set up a bed for you. You need your rest." Nani offered.

"Yes, it is quite late." Alice agreed.

**(Back at the lab)**

They inject Myrtle's DNA into Gigi. Soon, all of Gigi's vitals stabilize. Myrtle lets out a relieved sigh.

"Gigi is now resting. She will be okay in the morning." Jumba said.

"Good." Myrtle said.

"We should all rest in the dorm section of the ship. I sure will, goodnight everybody!" Andre said.

"Goodnight" Everybody awake answered.

Nevertheless, going against his original plan, Andre logged on to Jumba's computer and contacted the Grand Councilwoman.

"I am surprised that you call me at such an hour. Did something happen?" The GCW asked.

"Yes, we encountered 627, but he escaped, deathly wounded from our battle." Andre reported.

"Then our fears have been realized. Our enemies are making their move." The GCW replied.

"Secondly, do you have any links to any useful authorities from the Pokemon Dimension? I need information on how to take care of a Sneazel and a Ralts pokemon. They are not injured, but due to recent events, help is required." Andre explained.

"I will deal with it as soon as possible. I should be sending an answer by your Earth morning. Will that be all?" The GCW asked.

"Yes, I will explain more in a future report." Andre replied.

"Okay, good night." She said, and cut the transmission.

"Well guys, let's get someplace set up for you guys to sleep. We will deal with family introductions tomorrow." Andre said.

Ralts and Sneazel nodded in understanding.

"Sooner or later, everybody was asleep.

**(Back at the Dark Alliance base)**

"You're an IDIOT, you know that?! Now they know more about our presence, and to make things worse, you got us involved with a LEGENDARY POKEMON before time!!" Slade shouted as he slammed Hamsterville on the wall.

"I didn't think…" Hamsterville started.

"Yes, you didn't think. Now it's not surprising that you were constantly beaten by a little girl and Experiment 626. And to add insult to injury, there were actually a few times you had the upper hand. Well listen here. If you want us to even consider you again for another mission, learn to think. You still don't see the big picture and if you don't wise up it will be your downfall." Slade finished as he finally threw Hamsterville across the room.

"What…about...627?" Hamsterville asked.

"He unlike you, is quite useful, we are operating on him now, thanks to your inability to think." Slade said as left the room, leaving Hamsterville to his injuries.

**End of Chapter 4**


	6. 627’s wake Changes The Alliance Attack

**Chapter 5** 627's wake, Changes, The Dark Alliance attacks

Flaming, burning, red…

This characteristic was the only thing that now defined the once green forest. The fiery flames reached the sky and the smoke was both suffocating and blinding. The local fauna was in a state of disarray, frantically trying to find safety, while the winged beasts took flight for the hopeful sanctuary in the sky.

And then there were two.

All around them, they saw corpses of their clans, horribly slaughtered, leaving them and three others as survivors for the moment.

The beast came like any other, and just like any other threat their clans came together in unity to combat and drive out the being. But this beast wielded power that was strange to them, and it did not stop at victory. The beast indulged itself in the stench of pain, death and destruction, and was not going to desist until it had slaked its thirst for it. Now there were only three creatures that stood between the two and the beast, one which was the mother of the younger of the two, and the other two who came to assist after noticing the devastation.

"Sneasel, take my young one and get out of here! We will try to hold him off!" The mother said through a psychic link.

"MAMA!! MAMA!!" The baby Ralts psychically cried out as its protector took it into its arms and ran off in a desperate search for safety. Regardless of how much time may pass in their lives, they will never forget that night.

Those eyes…those black, cold, soulless eyes.

Andre woke up from his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked over to Ralts and Sneasel, and he noticed that Ralts seemed to be very restless in his sleep. Seeing this told him all he needed to know.

"He remembered everything, and psychically transmitted his thoughts into my dreams. Now I understand what he went through." Andre said to himself.

He brings his hands to his face, as if he was trying to recollect himself, then a tear streaks down from his right eye.

"627 has to be stopped, at all costs."

**(In the morning) **

Keoni walked toward Myrtle, who was watching over Gigi.

"Hey, have you been awake all night?" Keoni asked.

"No, I slept in this chair. By her side the whole time." Myrtle answered.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Keoni asked.

"Yeah, since she was my first real friend." Myrtle said.

"Myrtle…" Gigi said.

"Gigi! Your awake…and you can now talk!" Myrtle said in shock.

"Really? But…what happened to me?" Gigi asked.

"Your DNA was breaking down. We almost lost you, but I donated some of my own DNA and then Jumba injected it into you. The DNA mixed with your deteriorating DNA, stabilizing and reconstructing it. Therefore, saving you." Myrtle explained.

"So you mean that I have your DNA inside me?" Gigi asked.

"Yes." Myrtle answered.

"You did that for me?" Gigi said.

"Of course, I couldn't live without you. You were my first true friend." Myrtle said."

Gigi's eyes glistened with unimaginable gratitude. She then spoke.

"Thank you for this second chance at life. I was tortured by the fact that I might not get to say goodbye to you. I also wanted you to know that all the time I've been with you, ever since my activation, made me happy. I at first considered you a best friend, even though you did not show it to the other girls, but I saw a different part of you, a part that was kind and gentle, especially toward me. Soon I discovered that you lost your father, and that me just being with you was bringing comfort to your agonizing heart. Now, after all that has happened, I truly consider you a sister, regardless of what differences we have. I care about you as much as you care about me." Gigi said.

"Really?" Myrtle asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really." Gigi answered.

"Oh thank you Gigi!" Myrtle said as she hugged Gigi.

"While they were hugging, they started to glow, then a flash blinded Keoni. When he opened his eyes, he saw Myrtle, but her hair was now longer, about halfway down her back, but it still retained its curly hairstyle. Her hair color was now snow white with arctic blue highlights. She also had what seemed to be Gigi's brushy tail, only it was a LOT longer. Keoni was in shock.

"Woah, Myrtle, is that you?" Keoni asked.

"I think so. I can't see Gigi, but I feel her somehow. What happened?" Myrtle asked, and just then Jumba entered. He is surprised to see Myrtle's new form, but not too much.

"Due to what happened yesterday night, I deduce that you have fused with my experiment." Jumba explained.

"Fused?" Myrtle asked.

"In other words, you two have become one, temporarily at least, thanks to the new similarities in both of your DNA." Jumba continued.

"Really, wow…" Myrtle asked, quite surprised by this turn of events.

"What are your abilities?" Keoni asked.

"I don't know yet." Myrtle said.

"Let's find out." Jumba said.

Jumba scanned Myrtle with the computer, which then showed the data of the analysis.

"Hmm, it seems like young girl now has abilities of my experiments, known as Slushy, Yaarp, and Gigi, put together." Jumba started explaining. "She also has the ability to adjust her body temperature to suit her surroundings, keeping her from suffering from any heat related injuries.

"Wow! So with this ability, she could go into extremely hot areas and not suffer from anything like heatstroke or overheat?" Keoni asked.

"Exactly!" Jumba said.

"What about her long tail?" Keoni asked.

"Tail has scarf-like use. When younger girl wraps her tail around someone, or something, she can pass on her body temperature benefit." Jumba explained.

"So she can pass on her heat-proof ability to other people?" Keoni asked.

"As long as they are in contact with scarf-like tail, yes" Jumba answered.

"Cool!" Keoni said.

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A voice shouted in the other room.

"Oh that must be other little girl surprised at her physical changes due to yesterday nights DNA intertwining. As I have predicted, she is now half-experiment and has permanent bat-like wings." Jumba said.

"I HAVE WHAT?!" Victoria shouted, then a soft thump was heard.

"Victoria! Are you okay?" The now half-human experiment asked her unconscious friend. Jumba, Keoni, and Myrtle entered the room.

Now Snooty looked exactly like Victoria, only her hair was black with purple highlights. She also had a pair of purple wings, and a pair of fangs showing from her mouth. Victoria looked like she did normally. The only differences were her wings, which where the same size as Snooty's, and she too had a pair of fangs.

"How did this happen to us?" Snooty asked.

"I think we should wait until other girl is awakening, then I shall explain." Jumba said.

**(After Victoria woke up Jumba explained the situation to them)**

"So you intertwined our DNA so Snooty could survive, right?" Victoria asked while trying to understand.

"That is correct." Jumba said.

"But what about our fangs? Wouldn't we get an urge for blood, like other vampires?" Victoria asked.

"No, you are energy vampires, you feed on, control and manipulate energy. The advantage is that you do not need energy to survive. You can eat normally, that way you do not endanger anybody or anything.

"That's cool, we can be more like sisters now. I didn't even know that Snooty was a girl!" Victoria remarked.

"Well, now you know." Jumba said.

"Well, Snooty, we'll need a human name for you." Victoria said.

"I really like the name Veronica." Snooty said.

"Okay, Veronica it is!" Victoria said.

"Hey everybody. Where's Andre?" Lilo asked while she and Stitch entered the room.

"He's not asleep?" Keoni asked.

"No, his sleeping room is empty." Lilo said. "Those other creatures that were with him are gone as well."

"Maybe he just decided to get some air. Yesturday night's fight was tough on him." Myrtle said.

"Well, I hope he returns soon, some of his wounds still need medical attention" Jumba pointed out.

In a clearing, which was a twenty minute walk from Lilo's house, Andre, Ralts, and Sneasel were sitting on the grass. The clearing was in the form of a perfect oval, with the Hawaiian forest, surrounding them. This area was special, though, since it was the place where Andre and Stitch had eliminated the space pirate known as Ralmar, and it was also the place where Andre first unleashed the full power of the Ohana Unlimited.

"Hey guys, it was here that I fought one of the toughest battles of my life. I almost didn't survive it, but with the help of my family and friends I was able to make it." Andre explained.

Ralts and Sneasel looked up toward him, waiting for him to continue.

"I had a dream last night, a dream that I think Ralts gave me, and I found out that you two were in a battle, a battle that hurt you both. You Sneasel had to escape from your home with Ralts, so you could protect him, and you Ralts, had your mother ripped away from you by that beast, that abomination that I know as experiment 627." Andre explained.

"Andre noticed that Ralts and Sneasel started shedding tears, so he decided to move on.

"I don't know how you got here…okay, I might have an idea, but that's not the point. When I finally understood what happened to you, I cried. I cried a lot. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you two." Andre continued.

Now Andre was the one who was crying.

"But I believe that all is not lost. Andre said as he started wiping his tears. There is a chance that Ralts' mother and some others from your clan are still alive. Ralts, can you still sense your mother? " Andre said.

Sneasel and Ralts looked at Andre once again, surprised at his resolve. Then Ralts checked his psychic maternal link, then almost instantly turned to Andre and nodded furiously.

"Then that means that she is still alive, somewhere. That's what I believe. And if you want, I could help you find them." Andre offered.

Both of the pokemon were stunned by this offer, but none more than Ralts himself.

"So in order to help you with this, I wanted to ask; Could I could be your trainer? I really don't know much about it, but I really want to help you get back home, and I think that's the best way to do it. I will let you decide." Andre said.

Sneasel smiled at this, and nodded in agreement. Ralts on the other hand, started crying tears of happiness and jumped at Andre and hugged him. Andre returned the hug and started cradling him.

"Rest easy little one, we will find your home. I just hope that you can consider my home yours as well." Andre reassured.

Just then Experiment 100 jumped off the branch of a tree and landed near them.

"Even though I know that you are different from experiments like myself, I would like to extend my hand to you two in friendship. Maybe together, as friends, we can increase our odds." 100 said.

Both Ralts and Sneasel nodded.

I thank you for your caring offer, but I never got your name." Andre pointed out.

"Ah yes, some time after my activation I had decided to call myself Knight.

"Ah." Andre replied in understanding.

Then they heard an explosion back at the house.

"That was back home! Let's get back now!" Andre shouted.

And so they rushed back to the house to see what happened. What they saw shocked them all, especially Andre. There was an army of Heartless, robots, and computer viruses heading straight toward them. Leading the charge were Hamsterville (seemingly healed), Eggman, and Slade, the primary enemy of the Teen Titans. Then a holographic video screen appeared floating in the middle of the air. When Andre saw whom it was his face went dead serious.

"We are in VERY BIG trouble!" Andre said.

"I AM THE APOCALYPSE! LEADER OF THE DARK ALLIANCE! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" Apocalypse shouted, then the video screen disappeared.

"Oh shoot!" Andre said.

That's when a blur and a flying mecha came out of nowhere and destroyed five of the robots, surprising Andre and the others. Soon Andre discovered who they were.

"Sonic! Tails!" Andre shouted in surprise.

"We heard from the some inside info that Eggman and his fiends were in this dimension, so we decided to help you out a little." Sonic said.

"It's good to know." Andre answered.

"Older boy! Come here quick!" Jumba shouted.

"What is it?" Andre asked when he got to Jumba.

"There are two hostile net navis that are trying to take down the ships power core!" Jumba said. "I'll put on a visual."

"Shademan and Lazerman, I should've known!" Andre said.

"It's not going to happen! Mega-buster!" A voice said as a figure blasted Shademan and Lazerman.

"I'd know that voice anywhere! Thanks for the assist Megaman!" Andre said.

"Hey, It's what me and Lan do! Megaman said.

"He won't be alone! Jack in! Aileta! Power up!" Victoria shouted.

"I am going out to help cover the ship." Veronica volunteered.

"Jumba, monitor Megaman! Aileta, make sure that they don't cut the power, or well be cut off from the Turian Council! Andre warned. Then he ran outside to help in the other battle.

"Older boy, be careful! You are still injured somewhat!" Jumba warned.

"I will, and I'll come back for treatment after this is over." Andre replied.

"Make sure you do." Jumba replied and with this Andre sprinted off outside.

"This seems a little careless on their part, after 627's beat down, but they got the element of surprise, so we might be equalized in advantage. Let's see how we work this. Ralts and Sneasel, lets go! I need you guys to fight at full power, but if you get overwhelmed return to the ship" Andre commanded as was setting up his battle chip lineup in his Defender Blade.

Ralts and Sneasel nodded as the three ran into the fray with Knight covering the rear.

**End of chapter 5**


	7. Super intense battles

**Disclaimer: **I only own the designs of the defender blade, nothing else.

**Chapter 6** Super intense battles

Having reached the not so distant battlefield, Andre discovered that the others were already on the attack, especially when he saw gigantic storm clouds converging above them.

"There goes Lilo…" Andre said to himself admiring her work.

Then it started to rain torrentially, soaking the ground and decreasing the general viewing area.

"Oh, great…water!" Sonic commented.

"Bear with us. Lilo is just setting up the battlefield. You think you can fight like this?" Andre asked as he rushed to his side.

"I can, but its going to be harder." Sonic said.

"I think we can help. Sneasel, give him some backup. You are allowed to use any and all attacks at your disposal."

"Sneasel!" It replied with a smile, while sharpening its claws, leaping into action.

"Ok, Myrtle, fuse up and let's see what new tricks you have up your sleeve!" Andre called out to her.

"You got it!" Myrtle shouted as she instantly fused with Gigi. "Freezer breath!" She then blasted a stream of icy cold wind, dropping the temperature inside her line of fire below zero, therefore freezing all enemies in range.

"To finish it off, Sonic Screech!" Myrtle shouted. She shrieked at an earsplitting level, directing the blast toward the enemies. The intensity of the screech shattered the ice and the enemies inside them as well.

"My turn, Rock Spires!" Keoni shouted a he slammed with his fist, making rock solid spikes erupt from the ground, skewering enemies in his vicinity.

Slade, Eggman, and Hamsterville where watching the battle unfold; but unlike his compatriots, Slade was analyzing his enemies visually.

"Even though Hamsterville is a total idiot who doesn't know how to take control, it is not surprising that he fell to these children. They are a lot more powerful than recorded, so we may need to develop more aggressive battle tactics." Slade thought to himself.

Andre was now deep in battle, destroying any enemy that was in his way, he thought that they actually had a chance until what seemed like a curtain of red energy just barely missed him. "Where the heck did that come from?" He asked. His question was answered when a gigantic metal sphere rolled right in front of him. It then slightly separated its halves and seemed to start charging energy.

"Oh, crap! It's a Mega-tank! One of X.A.N.A.'s virus monsters!" Andre shouted as he jumped to the side, barely dodging the lethal beam. "Does this mean we're up against X.A.N.A. as well?"

After the beam dissipated, Andre took the opportunity to attack. He tried to slash at its eye-like symbol with his sword, but it defended itself by reverting into its metal sphere form. Andre backed of for a moment to think up a strategy, then he rushed back at the Mega-tank, which was still in a defensive position.

"That won't help you much now! Double Drill arm, Double download!" Andre shouted.

A pair of heavy duty drills appeared in Andre's left and right hands. Then Andre attacked by slamming the drills into the metal body of the Mega-tank, piercing right through it but not hitting the eye-like symbol, which was its weak point. Andre discovered this much too late when the Mega-tank prepared to open fire. Just before that though, he felt two small soft arms wrap around his arm and then he teleported out of the way, just before point blank impact. He looked over his shoulder to see Ralts.

"You…saved my life." Andre said.

"_Of course, you're my trainer now."_ Ralts replied via a psychic link.

"You already established a psychic bond with me? I thought that was still a while off, especially after what 627 did to you." He asked.

"_I know by your emotions that you truly want to protect me. Your heart is pure, so I trust you." _Ralts replied.

"Ok, so what else can you do? You think you can take out the small fries here?" Andre asked.

"I think I can do better than that." Ralts said as he jumped off of Andre's shoulder and instantly vanished into black shadows, which started slithering on the floor toward the Mega-tank at high speed. The tank prepared to fire, but the stream of shadow exploded from the ground, slamming into the eye-like symbol and jumping away, while at the same time rematerializing into Ralts itself. The impact; although light, was enough to short circuit the Mega-tank and make it explode.

Andre started to relax until he discovered he was surrounded by XANA's Blocks. They were about to attack until Maui jumped in and blasted all of them with his bug gun.

"I've seen these viruses before! Their weak point is the eye-like symbol!" Maui said.

"Yeah! I already knew that!" Andre said.

Sonic then started running in super speed around a Roach virus, trying to confuse it. Surprisingly, the Roach was able to calculate and blast a laser at Sonic, which hit him while he was running at super speed. Due to this, he lost control of his speed and rammed a palm tree, pretty dazed and holding the laser burn wound on his arm.

"These monsters are NOT stupid! Those kinds of tricks don't work on them!" Andre warned.

Suddenly, about ten missiles shot at the group of X.A.N.A.'s viruses, blowing them up. Everybody turned around to see Tails in his Tornado 2 in mech form.

"Alright! The cavalry is here!" Teresa said in glee.

It was then when a Block attacked Teresa from behind with an ice beam, which froze her solid. It wasn't long though, before the ice started heating up and then exploded, revealing Teresa with her fire aura around her.

"Oooh! That just burns me up! Lava Bomber!" Teresa shouted.

She shot the lava at the enemy, disintegrating it, but even with that there were still many hostile forces in the area. Suddenly an interdimensional portal appears in the middle of the sky, surprising everybody. Then a stream of energy shoots out of it and hit's Andre's Defender Blade, charging it. After the charging stopped, Andre discovered that there was a message on the screen of his blade.

_Dear Andre,_

_I know I can't let you go down that easily, so here is some NetNavi data for you. You owe me now. _

_Don't let me down,_

Millie

"Yes! Thank you sis! Now let's try it! Team Colonel, attack! Navi Chips Download!" Andre shouted.

With that, six beams of energy were released from the Defender Blade. They slammed into the floor and materialized into 6 different NetNavis. They were Colonel, Knightman, Numberman, Shadowman, Tomahawkman, and Toadman. They all ran toward the hoard of enemies.

"Screen Division!" Colonel shouted.

"Dice Bomb!" Numberman Shouted.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" Knightman shouted.

"Stealth Stab!" Shadowman shouted.

"Tomahawk Swing!" Tomahawkman shouted.

"Shock melody!" Toadman shouted.

The attacks hit the enemy forces creating a mind blowing explosion and leveling about a 100 feet diameter of trees and grass. When the dust cleared there were only pieces of metal and decaying viral data on the floor. Then the netnavis disappeared.

"Yeah! We did it!" Myrtle shouted.

Unknown to them, there was another shady character in the area, watching them. It was Kioko the Pirate. After he left his version of Earth, he went crossing the dimensions in search for adventure while he waited for his time to return. He was watching Andre and the others fight and he was quite impressed.

"So this is the one who defeated Ralmar, being just a little more than pure human, huh? Nevertheless, he did it. The boy has some spunk."

Then he discovered something in Andre that surprised him even more. He could sense his aura. Normally in his dimension, he met a lot of beings that had a dark aura, among others, surrounding them, but this aura was different. This boy radiated an aura of light! Only few people in the multi-dimensional universe had a heart pure enough to emit a light aura. He also sensed Andre's determination to protect those close to him.

"So, it's his will power that enables him to fight. This is very interesting. I should meet him soon…and maybe help him and his friends. I have nothing better to do." Kioko decided.

Back to Andre and the others, they thought that the danger was over, until the entire enemy remains started spinning as if they were in a vortex. When the vortex disappeared, there was a gigantic virus with a robot body. It also had the X.A.N.A. symbol on its forehead.

"Oh no! It's a X.A.N.A. controlled Life Virus!" Andre shouted in horror.

Andre then grabbed his sword with both hands and started concentrating energy.

"Nozomi, we need you once again! Come on Back!" Andre shouted as he activated Nozomi's friend chip data. However, the Defender Blade sounded a shrill alert blast and went dead.

"WHAT THE HEY?!" Andre shouted.

The Life Virus commenced its attack, targeting Andre and blasting its hyper laser from its ventral section. There was no way to dodge the attack.

"_Master, Tell me what to do!" _Ralts psychically shouted at him, bringing him out of his stupor.

"RALTS, LIGHT SCREEN NOW!!!" Andre shouted as he braced for the attack.

Instantly, Ralts concentrated his psychic energy to create a large shining transparent shield, which cut the deadly damage of the beam in half. Nevertheless, the residual impact sent both of them flying about 30 feet back, and making them slam against the ground.

"_I'm sorry master…he was too strong for me." _Ralts said.

Andre then notices that the Life Virus is charging up for another laser blast. He then thinks of something. It's nearly impossible, but he had to try.

"Ralts, Sneasel knows Giga Impact, do you by any chance know Hyper Beam?" Andre asked.

"_Yes I can. My mother used to tell me that me and Sneasel were special. That we could learn moves that our species couldn't learn yet, but I am too weak to use such an attack"_ Ralts explained.

"You don't have too, because if I am right we will get a bit of extra time." Andre said as he noticed that the Life Virus' laser charge was reaching its peak. "NOW RALTS, USE IMPRISON!!!"

With the last of his strength, Ralts emitted a strong psychic pulse towards the Life Virus, and fainted shortly thereafter. The instant upon impact, the Life Virus' laser stopped charging and actually powered down, much to its surprise.

"YES, ITS LASER IS EQUIVALENT TO THE HYPER BEAM ATTACK!! WE LOCKED IT DOWN!!" Andre shouted with glee.

The feeling of victory was short lived, however. The Life Virus emitted a horrific roar, and a legion of Scuttle scarab minion viruses came to its aid and on the attack.

"OH CRAP, EVERYBODY RETREAT!!" Andre shouted. "Ralts I'm taking you back to Jumba's ship! I also got to find out what's wrong with my sword!" Andre shouted as he and the rest ran back to the ship, while Elena was dropping lightning bolts on the enemy to provide cover.

**(Switch to Victoria and Veronica's battle.)**

"Megabuster!" Megaman shouted as he opened fire on Laserman and Shademan. They were unaffected.

Victoria, Veronica, and Aileta were also attacking the fearsome duo. They were having more success than Megaman at laying damage, and they were also preventing Shademan and Laserman from getting to the ship's power generator. That was at least until Laserman finally got tired of the interruptions.

"Enough! Power Down Beam!" Laserman said while blasting his beam at the power generator. There was nobody to stop it.

"NO!! THEY GOT THROUGH!" Victoria shouted.

There was an explosion, but it didn't seem that the generator was destroyed. When the dust cleared, there was Aileta, sprawled out on the floor, as if dead.

"NO! AILETA!" Victoria shouted as she and Veronica rushed over to Aileta's side while Megaman was trying to hold the enemies off.

"Maybe we can recharge her with our energy powers!" Veronica said.

"Let's try it!" Victoria shouted in desperation.

Then they started transferring energy to Aileta, and then she started glowing, blinding Victoria and Veronica. When they were able to see Aileta again, they noticed that her helmet was now pure white with a golden yellow band and plus sign around it.

"Aileta! You changed!" Victoria said.

"Because of you two. You two have the ability to upgrade good viruses. I have changed from a level three Mettaur EX to a level six Mettaur EX. That is double my maximum capacity! Now let's beat these people!" Aileta explained.

"Okay!" Victoria said as she fused with Veronica.

They ran to where Megaman was fighting.

"Megaman, get out of the way! It's our turn now!" Aileta said.

"Yeah! Data Destruction Beam!" Victoria shouted.

"This power coming from a child?! Impossible!!" Laserman shouted, aghast.

The blast hit Laserman, dealing lethal damage.

_Laserman, Data Deleted._

"Me next! Life Sword!" Aileta shouted.

The life sword wave slammed into Shademan and when the light faded he was without his arms or legs, and the rest of his cybernetic body was decaying. He had a look of shock on his face. Then the surprise turned into rage.

"This is not the end of this! I shall destroy you three in our next encounter!" Shademan threatened.

"No you don't, Delta Ray Edge!" Protoman shouted as he made a sudden entrance and unleashed his most powerful signature move.

"HAAAACCCKKKKKKK!" Shademan chocked out as he was engulfed in an explosion.

"_Shademan, Data Deleted"_

"Dream on, batty!" Victoria said as she de-fused with Veronica.

**(Back in the Real World)**

"Shademan and Laserman have fallen." Slade said in a very annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, I copied their data into our database before being released to this mission." Eggman replied.

"At least someone knows how to make preparations for the worst, unlike others…" Slade said looking towards Hamsterville, who unleashed a hostile hiss toward him."

"Hold your tongue or lose it rodent." He replied.

**(Back in the cyberworld of Jumba's ship)**

"Thanks for your help Megaman." Victoria said.

"Little girls! You must be jacking out! We have trouble out here!" Jumba shouted over the comlink.

"Okay! Let's go!" Victoria said. "Could you hold the fort down here?"

"Sure, no problem!" Megaman said.

"Speak for yourself. I have to assist Chaud in pinpointing the source of our enemies attack" Protoman said as he left.

"_Protoman, logging out."_

"That Protoman, always on the move; you girls better get a move on too." Megaman pointed out.

"Yep, thanks for helping!" Veronica said.

_Victoria, logging out._

_Veronica, logging out._

_Aileta, logging out._

**(Back in the real world.)**

"Jumba, can you explain to me why my blade shut down?" Andre asked frantically.

"I sincerely have no idea except for one theory." Jumba said as he was analyzing the Defender Blade.

"Shoot." Andre said.

"There are two points to it. By my analysis it seems that while you have used the sword it has been evolving to your specifications. Its programming is now far more advanced than when I first created it, and it seems that it has developed a form of symbiotic relationship with you, excluding the union that is involved in these kind of things. In short, it can now respond better to your thoughts and emotions, but only to a short extent." Jumba explained.

"Ok, what about the second part." Andre asked.

"Well, here is where it is getting messy. The blade seems to perceive your friendship for this Nozomi girl you mentioned months ago. This is just a theory, but now I am thinking that when you summon her copy to help you fight, it actually uses a very small portion of her life force in order to create the copy. If this were to be so, although the life force required is minimal, it could become dangerous for Nozomi girl if you try to summon a copy in every battle you fight." Jumba explained in a pensive manner.

Hearing that, by asking her help, he was actually hurting Nozomi, made Andre's blood go cold, and scared him to no end. Jumba saw this and decided to reassure him with some good news.

"Despite that, the good news is that the Defender Blade shut down. It can now tell who are your friends and do that to prevent you from using any more life force than what is safe. The only downside is that you won't be able to rely on friend copies so much." He said.

This relieved Andre, from his current massive distress.

"Thank goodness for that." Andre said, and then he looked outside where Lilo and the gang where holding back the Scuttle Scarabs. "Remember guys, type match them! Water to fire, fire to wood, wood to electric, and electric to water! Be careful not to let them type match you either!"

After saying this, Andre looked towards Ralts, who was in a medical bed. Sneasel was right beside him.

"How about Ralts Jumba?" Andre asked.

"Little creature is suffering from extreme mental exhaustion. It is not lethal, but it will take about a week for healing." Jumba replied.

This replaced Andre's comfort with guilt. How could he expect Ralts to be able to handle an attack from an enemy of high caliber such as a Life Virus. He then remembered something he heard when he was back in the Master Dimension.

"Now the pokemon will suffer due to the inexperience of its trainer."

"I'm not as understanding of this as I thought I was." Andre said under his breath. "I'm sorry Ralts, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Andre, come back here quick!!" Lilo shouted.

Andre, hearing this, ran outside to find out that Lilo and the Gang were looking upward, as were the enemy minions. There under the glistening light of the full moon descended the three legendary pokemon birds of the Kanto Region, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres.

Already having made their presence known, they went immediately on the attack. Using the strongest attacks of their respective elements, they unleashed their wrath upon the lot of enemy minions, save for Slade, Eggman and Hamsterville, obliterating them effortlessly.

"My gosh, such awesome power!" Andre shouted.

At the destruction of their army, Hamsterville was seething with anger.

"Eggman!!!" Hamsterville shouts.

"For once the rodent makes the right call; Do it." Slade replied.

Following suit, Doctor Eggman presses a button on his console. In just an amount of seconds, what seemed to be a missile launcher appeared where they were.

"Dark Ball launcher activated! Target those legendaries!" Slade shouted.

Andre, hearing this with his natural heightened hearing, goes almost into panic mode as things almost immediately turn from hopeful to grim.

"TAILS, BLAST THAT LAUNCHER!!!" Andre roared in utter desperation.

Tails, not waiting for an explanation, unleashed the Tornado's full laser beam arsenal against the launcher, but only to be deflected by some sort of barrier, much to Andre's massive dismay.

"This is it…were screwed…" Andre said accepting the worst, until the unexpected happened.

"LET'S GO GOOFY!!! COSMO BOOST!!!" A young voice shouted.

What seemed to be a long, dog-like body shot directly overhead from Andre and slammed against the Dark Ball Launcher's barrier, punching through it. Tails, seeing his chance, opened fire once again, while Sora jumped out of the shadows and unleashed his powerful Ragnarok attack, while Donald was close behind. Both attacks flew true, and landed a full impact on the machine, destroying it on contact.

"Damn it!! It's the Key Bearer!!" Slade shouted. "Retreat, we've lost this battle."

"But…" Hamsterville started.

"I said…RETREAT OR DIE!!" Slade shouted, shutting Hamsterville up. And so they did.

With this, King Mickey appeared from the shadows.

"Come, everybody regroup back to the ship for debriefing." Mickey said.

As they entered, Mickey looked towards where Ralts laid, then he started concentrating energy.

"Healing Light!"

At that, a pillar of light enveloped Ralts for 5 seconds. After it dissipated, Ralts awoke and stood up, like if nothing had ever happened. When he saw Andre, he jumped towards him, hugging him. Andre returns the hug and then looks toward Mickey.

"Thanks a lot…for everything."

"No problem. We're in this together." Mickey replied.

"Now come with me to the infirmary older boy. We must treat your injuries properly. If they keep on accumulating it could become life threatening." Jumba commanded in a concerned tone.

"Ok then." Andre said as he followed him. As he did so, he raised his hand and felt his cheek, still swollen from 627's punch the previous night.

"_Maybe I'm being too rash in all this fighting. I seriously have to learn to take better care of myself. This is not a game anymore."_

**End of chapter 6**


End file.
